Kintsugi
by ShiTiger
Summary: (Rise of the TMNT) Sometimes a family consists of a youkai, a human, and four mutant turtles. Or, what ROTTMNT would have been like if Draxum and Lou Jitsu had once been a couple.
1. A Secret Partially Revealed

**Ch 1: A Secret Partially Revealed**

**Episode: Evil League of Mutants **

* * *

"How could you morons possibly know Lou Jitsu?" Draxum inquired, his gaze riveted to the turtle teenagers standing before him. Could Lou Jitsu be ali..?

"His movies," the adorable orange-masked turtle said, crushing the youkai's hopes. "Are you a fan, too?"

A fan? He was more than just some flighty, idol-crazed fan. "NO! I _knew_ Lou Jitsu! He was the greatest warrior in the Battle Nexus. His human DNA, combined with my ooze, gave you life!"

"We have Lou Jitsu's DNA?" the largest turtle whispered. His brothers echoed his amazement aloud.

"Yes. This is what I've been trying to tell you. You're destined for so much more. You are Lou Jitsu's progeny!" Draxum exclaimed. "Although, in hindsight, I hadn't considered creating you to be his _sons_ – our sons. Considering that we were married, I should have included my own DNA, as well, to ensure…"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What do you mean MARRIED?" red mask yelled.

"You and Lou Jitsu were…" The youngest turtle made annoying smoochy sounds, and hugged himself dramatically.

"That's ridiculous," blue mask said. "He was a human, and you're some kind of sheep-goat thing."

"I am a youkai! A warrior and an alchemist of the highest regard! Lou Jitsu was nothing more than a human, even if he was an incredibly fierce fighter," Draxum stated firmly. If anything, the mere fact that Lou was human should have meant that he was beneath him in every way.

_You didn't think that way when you were together. You loved his handsome face, and his rock hard abs, and his charming smile._ Draxum shook his head to clear his thoughts. NO! Lou betrayed him! He sided with the humans over Draxum, his own husband.

"Oh man, you should have seen them on a date. It was sooo cute!" Huginn sighed, pretending to swoon.

"Do you remember when boss Lou proposed?" Muninn said, bouncing on Draxum's other shoulder.

"Do I ever!"

"He even wore a suit _without_ his abs showing. He got down on one knee, like humans do, and pulled out a fancy box with a ring inside."

"OOOOOH! I remember. And boss said…" Huginn cleared his throat, and spoke in a false Baron Draxum voice, "Youkai do not exchange rings. Our bonds of matrimony are far stronger than any human ceremony. But I do accept your proposal. Together, we shall stand united against our enemies!"

"Awww," orange-mask squealed.

"Oh, please. This story is so made up," purple-mask said, rolling his eyes.

The two gargoyle youkai sat up straighter, frowning at the turtles. "Boss Draxum and Boss Lou were married for nearly 3 years. And then there was the whole experiment, and you were created, and Boss Lou died…"

"Shut your mouths!" Draxum snarled, glaring straight ahead. He needed to focus on the task at hand – recruiting the turtles to his side. Thoughts of his beautiful human husband would only be a distraction. "It matters not that Lou Jitsu and I were once wed. He is gone now, but you still have a chance to join the youkai… to join me. You belong with us. So I will ask you one FINAL time. Will you join me?"

Red mask pushed himself to his feet, his eyes narrowing up at Draxum. The other three turtles seemed uncertain, but they would surely follow the red one's lead. The warrior alchemist grinned, assured that victory was at hand.

"Oh… me… GOSH! Lou Jitsu's our DAD!" The red one suddenly shouted, spinning around.

"Wait… what?" Draxum watched in amazement as the mutant teenagers began to celebrate the biological connection they had with his deceased husband. This is exactly why he should have added his own DNA – to ensure that their sons wouldn't have been imbeciles. No matter, he could always experiment with his own DNA, even if he did long to use Lou Jitsu's. Their combined DNA would be far superior. He'd be able to create the perfect children – the perfect heirs.

"ENOUGH!" Draxum released his mutated vines, forcing them to sweep him into the air. "If you four cannot see the true merit of your potential, then I have no further use for you." Raising his hand, he prepared to attack, only to feel a strange tingle of magic coming into existence behind him. Spinning around, he felt the tug of the magic encircling him. With a shout, he was yanked into the portal, leaving his prey behind. His last thought was of the horrors he was going to inflict on the creator of the portal.

* * *

Splinter glared at his sons, taking in their guilt-ridden expressions. They had directly disobeyed his orders, and as such, he was going to triple-ground them — FOR LIFE! But punishment without the knowledge of WHY they were being punished would not create an experience they could learn from.

"Being a single parent is," Splinter began. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to begin his talk. "What I wanted to… I did not mean to lose my temper earlier. It is just that sometimes… as a father…" A green finger suddenly pressed against his lips.

"I can't let you finish that awkward parenting speech," Leonardo stated, pulling his finger away. "Lou Jitsu is OUR FATHER!"

Splinter nearly shot out of his seat. His biggest secret! The reason he was trapped in the body of a rat-man with no abs to speak of. How did his sons find out?

"Who told you..?" Could it have been HIM? No, his sons had never met Draxum. They couldn't have.

"What Leo means is Lou Jitsu is our human DNA," Donatello interrupted.

"Well then, I guess you know," Splinter sighed. The cat, or rat in this case, was out of the bag. "that I am, in fact…" A hand on his shoulder caused him to pause.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"That regardless of where our DNA is from, you're still our dad."

"And we're sorry we didn't listen to you, dad."

"Yeah, what they said."

Splinter felt his heart begin to swell with pride. "My sons…"

"Group hug!"

Even as his turtle children pulled him close, Splinter felt his body sag with relief. However they found out, it clearly wasn't because of HIM. He'd have to keep a closer eye on them in the future. If Draxum discovered that he and the boys were still alive… No, Splinter didn't even want to entertain the thought. He still had nightmares of the experiment that robbed him of his human form. Nightmares of his beautiful husband betraying him. He would do anything to make sure his boys were safe, even if it meant fighting his once-beloved warrior scientist.

* * *

**Note about the title:** Kintsugi is the Japanese practice of repairing something in a way that celebrates and remembers the damages that were done. The article below is titled: Kintsugi: the Art of Precious Scars. In terms of relationships, this can mean resilience, overcoming trauma of the past, and becoming stronger despite the hardships in our lives.

**Spoilers if you haven't see up to the current episode:** Draxum's ultimate goal to protect his species (youkai) and improve their lives is admirable. Sadly, he took it too far with the plan to eliminate what he saw as their greatest threat: Humankind. If he and Lou Jitsu had worked together, perhaps they could have encouraged a future where their species co-existed above and below the ground.

** people/lifestyle/marcel-wanders-ross-lovegrove-design-plastic (website links never work well on this site. Sorry)  
**


	2. Face to Face Once More

**Ch 2: Face to Face Once More**

**Episode: Shadow of Evil**

* * *

Splinter felt his knees weaken as he gazed across the room at his former husband. The glow from the subway lights lit up the youkai's stunning features, caressing his firm biceps, and trailing down his toned legs. _He still prefers to wear a long loincloth rather than pants, _Splinter thought to himself. Wait, no! This was no time to be admiring the gorgeous youkai man.

"I am as enchant… No, I am as shocked as I am repulsed," Splinter told himself. _Yeah, that's right. I am totally over him._

"Baron Draxum!"

"Once again, my plan worked!" Raphael bragged.

"They all know each other?" Splinter whispered, peeking out from behind the rubble.

"For boys who claim they don't like me, you sure are clingy," Draxum stated.

_He still has such a deep, soothing voice. NO! You stop admiring him, Lou! He turned you into a rat person! _Splinter was jolted from his thoughts the moment a captured April O'Neal was thrown to the floor. He rushed forward to save her, all the while planning his next attack on Draxum and the Foot Clan.

Naturally, the universe seemed to be conspiring against him. Moments into his plan, his back gave out with a CRACK that did not go unnoticed. Groaning in pain, he rushed to reset his spine, only to hear the echoing cries of his children.

"FATHER?"

"POPS?"

Okay, there was a miniscule chance that Draxum hadn't heard — too late. Veiny purple vines snapped out, curling around his small body. He found himself yanked forward, until he was face-to-face with the handsome youkai he'd once called his beloved husband.

A clawed hand reached out, snatching the black mask from his face. This was it. His identity had been revealed.

"You call this GUTTER TRASH your father? As if this could be the great Lou Jitsu," Draxum scoffed.

How dare he still look so lovely, with those perfect blue lips, and that luscious mane of maroon hair. His words cut like a knife, piercing Splinter's very core. He could no longer remain hidden. It was time to reveal his true identity. He needed to protect his SONS!

"HOT SOUP!"

Even as he broke his bonds, and leapt into the air, Splinter could see the shock on Draxum's face. His former husband had likely presumed that he had died in the fire, along with the turtles created from his DNA.

"I see it now. You are Lou Jitsu!"

Splinter didn't have a chance to reply as the battle began to rage around them. In a flash, Raphael leapt into to the fray, brandishing strange new weapons that glowed with red, magical energy. _Where did he get those?_ Splinter wondered. His eyes widened as his eldest son punched Draxum in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

A glint of light caught on the armor piece that fell from Draxum's hand. Splinter watched it fall onto the train tracks, only to be run over by the oncoming subway train. "We have to grab that!"

"There's too many of them! We have to go!"

Strong arms hefted Splinter into a solid grip, even as his sons and April dashed after the train. Leaping, the group ended up clinging to the last car of the train. "They must not get the armor!" Splinter shouted, even as they sped away into the darkness. The last thing he saw was Draxum landing on the train tracks, his searing gaze focused on him. There was a promise in those eyes. A fierce, terrifying promise. Draxum would not rest until he'd found him again, of that Splinter was certain.

* * *

"This is the last time you get away so easily, Lou Jitsu!" Draxum promised, his fists clenching at his sides. His husband was alive, and had clearly managed to raise their mutated children. A pity the man's own mutation ended up being with a rat. The scientist had originally captured a tiger, an animal that truly would have been a superior fit to Lou Jitsu, to complete the experiment. But Draxum had overlooked a key detail. He had not expected his husband to fight against him. Lou Jitsu's fury and physical strength had ruined his experiment, and caused the human's death… or so the scientist had previously thought.

A smirk curved on his lips as he leapt back onto the platform. It was time to reclaim his family, once and for all.

* * *

"Thank you, my sons. And might I add… You're all grounded!" Splinter landed hard knocks to all of their heads. "For not telling me you knew Draxum!"

"What about all your secrets?" Leo whined.

"I will not ground me for my secrets," Splinter insisted, "but I will tell you everything."

"I have a question!"

"Yes, Michelangelo."

The youngest turtle took in a deep breath, and blurted out, "Is it true that you and Draxum are married? Is he really our other papa?"

Splinter sighed deeply. "It is… true that Draxum and I were once a couple. Married, even. But all that changed the day he experimented on me. I trusted him with my life, and he took that for granted. He is no more your other father than I am his husband. He lost those privileges long ago."

"Do you still love him?" Mikey's eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears.

"I… um… well… Adult relationships are complicated!" Splinter finally exclaimed.

"Sooo… is he a sheep or a goat man?" Leo asked, scratching his head.

"Draxum is a youkai. They come in all forms. But I suppose, yes, he is rather goat-like under his armor. In fact, he has the loveliest horns… I mean, he's a bad person, and I don't want you near him!" Splinter nearly shouted.

"You still have feelings for him," Raph realized. "I suppose it can't be helped. You liked him enough to marry him. So I guess all we can hope for is that one day he'll realize what a jerk he's been, and try to come crawling back to you."

Splinter couldn't help but laugh at that. Draxum would never do something like that. He was as stubborn and arrogant as a ram. It was a nice thought though. If Splinter could regain his human form, and Draxum could learn from his mistakes, then perhaps the two of them could rekindle what they once had.

"Are we done talking about dad's love life now?" Donnie asked, clearly bored with the conversation.

"Awwww… I wanna hear more stories about the two of you. Where did you meet? Who asked who out first? What was your first date like? Does he always wear skirts?" Mikey's questions continued to flow even as they headed back to the lair.

"One question at a time, Michelangelo. And I may need a bit of space between questions," said Splinter, patting his youngest son on the shoulder. He had many wonderful memories of his time with Draxum, but the single, horrific memory of the experiment was enough to poison the rest. "To begin with, Michelangelo, Draxum and I met when I was the top fighter at the Battle Nexus."


End file.
